


Marichat May 2018

by LunaNight2012



Series: Marichat May [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A kitten named Chat Noir Jr, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Marichat May, Marichat au, Pirate Captain Chat Noir, Violence, mermaid princess! Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: 2018!!!





	1. Day 1

**Ok I'm not putting the prompt up because it's so freaking long. It's: You're injured. Please stay the night. Please.**

**Hope you all enjoy! Also go check out my ao3 with all my marichat may’s on it!**

**Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Marinette frown, grabbing Chat’s tail before he could leave.

“You're injured… Please stay the night. Please.” Marinette begged quietly, looking down at the floor of her balcony.

Tears ran down her face, dripping onto the floor. Chat Noir turned around, cuts on his face, arms legs, and even cuts on his chest were clearly visible. He frowned, walking up to her. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close as she began to cry.

“Ok Princess. I’ll stay. I'm not that badly hurt though.” Chat explained, rubbing her back gently, making sure not to scratch her with his claws.

“You have 20 cuts on your body! And yes I-I counted them… please just stay the night…” Marinette begged, tears still running down her cheeks.

Chat Noir smiled, kissing her forehead. “Alright, I'll stay.” Chat said, picking Marinette up princess-style and carefully opening the trap door and landing on her bed, gently setting her down and closing the door.

“L-Let me get my first aid kit!” Marinette exclaimed, stumbling down the steps off her bed, she stopped halfway when she realized she was still holding his tail.

“S-Sorry." Marinette apologized, letting go of his tail as she continued down the steps. 

She went over to her desk and got out her first aid kit. Heading back up to her bed, carrying the kit.

“A-Alright. Hold still.” Marinette said, as she began to dab some medical alcohol onto a cotton ball and began to disinfect his cuts.

A hiss sounded from Chat’s throat, causing Marinette to stop what she was doing and look at him. Chat blinked, then realized what happened.

“I'm sorry. It hurt.” Chat explained, a light blush on his face.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I know it's short, but i have a lot going on! Got a lot of things to write too!! See you tomorrow for Day 2: “Can I pick, Princess?” see you all then!! Ta Ta!**

**< 3Luna**


	2. Day 2: Can I pick Princess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marichat au!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Can I pick Princess?” this is based in my mermaid princess x pirate captain au. Marinette and Chat are at a local market. Hope you all enjoy!! @australet789 @marinette-buginette

“Can I pick, Princess?” Chat asked.

Marinette looked up, an orange in her hands.

“Pick what?” Marinette asked, a bit confused.

“The fruit that we're taking back to the ship!” Chat stated, smiling down at her.

“F-Fruit. Right. What's this fruit?” Marinette asked holding up the orange.

“That my dear is an orange. Never figured out if the color was named after the fruit or if the fruit was named after the color.” Chat explained, picking up a bunch of grapes.

“These are Bee’s favorite. These are grapes. You know the wine that Bee loves? Well this is what that wine is made from.” Chat explained.

“Ah, wait so they taste like that horrendous thing?? Bleck!!!” Marinette complained, sticking out her tongue.

Chat chuckled. “No, grapes taste better not fermented. Oh, this fruit here is my favorite. It's an apple!” Chat stated, setting the grapes in their basket, as well as the orange.

“A-apple. Why is that your favorite?” Marinette asked curiously.

“Because, it's the best breakfast food you can get when your a pirate.” He whispered to her, causing her to giggle.

“Now, bananas on the other hand are Rena’s favorite but i just can't seem to make myself like them.” Chat explained, putting a bundle of bananas into the basket.

“Alright princess, would you like to pick an exotic fruit? We has the starfruit, passion fruit, dragon fruit, and why is this stand selling durians??? Those reek!” Chat Noir stated holding his nose.

Marinette frowned, picking up the pointy fruit and sniffing it. “It doesn't smell bad.” Marinette stated, setting it back and grabbing a dragon fruit, a passion fruit, and a starfruit, setting them in the basket.

“It's not surprising that it doesn't smell bad for a mer. You live underwater, so your sense of smell is most likely different.” Chat explained, taking the basket to the owner of the stall and paying him before taking their basket of fruit back to the boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! This week is super stressful for me, i won’t be on this weekend so i gotta write the weekends prompts and schedule them to go up on their respective days. Tata!  
> <3Luna


	3. Day 3: Adopted Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marichat au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i did the literal sense. Still same au as yesterday. They get to the next port and Marinette sees a little black kitten that becomes attached to her. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette

“Can I keep him?” Marinette begged as she held up a little black kitten with green eyes.

“Princess, do you even know how to take care of a cat?” He asked.

“I need a box with sand in it, and fish and milk. That's what Carapace told me.” Marinette stated, cradling the kitten in his arms.

“Fine. But you need to make sure he doesn't end up going overboard. And your incharge of cleaning up the poop he leaves in the box of sand.” Chat stated and Marinette nodded. 

“Yay! You hear that! You get to live with us on the ship! Oh what do I name you?? Hmm. How about Jr!” Marinette stated, Jr meowed happily, liking his new name.

Chat lifted an eyebrow, fixing his hat. “Jr?” 

“Yes, it's short for Chat Noir Jr.” Marinette stated, smiling. 

“Me and Jr are going back into town to get supplies for him, and i think i'm going to get him a leather name plate.” Marinette said, walking out of the cabin with her purring kitten in her arms.

“That mermaid is going to be the death of me… and i can't wait!” He said smiling happily as he left the cabin and headed over to Carapace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless! Btw, if you want to read the really story behind Marinette and Chat Noir, you should check out my fanfic on ao3, called The Mermaid Princess and The Pirate Captain. See you all in the next prompt: Day 4: croissant murder. Tata!  
> <3Luna


	4. Day 4: Croissant Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marichat au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Chat Noir gives Marinette a croissant for the first time. Enjoy!! @australet789 @marinette-buginette

Marinette stared at the pastry, unsure of what it was.

“What is this thing?” Marinette asked, poking the croissant.

“It is called a croissant. It's a flakey pastry, that tastes absolutely amazing!” Chat explained.

Marinette was about to pick up the croissant when Jr jumped up onto the desk and took a bite of it.

“Chat Noir Jr! That's my croisant!” Marinette exclaimed picking up the black kitten, taking the other half and eating it.

“It's good, but little Jr here is a croisant killer.” Marinette exclaimed holding her kitten in the air.

“Princess, its a croissant not a croisant. And he murdered that croissant. Takes after me.” Chat stated, rubbing under the cat’s chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! It's short, but i have a lot going on, when this goes up, I'll be getting ready for the first day of my anime convention, so I wrote this and tomorrow's a couple days ago. See you tomorrow for Day 5: Yarning for you.  
> Tata!  
> <3Luna


	5. Day 5: Yarning for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marichat au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to learn how to knit, and her first creation is to make her pirate captain boyfriend/lover a scarf. Enjoy!  
> @australet789 @marinette-buginette

Marinette struggled with her project as she sst on the bed, in nothing but one of Chat Noir's night shirts. She was trying to knit a scarf. Jr was playing with a ball of yarn at the end of the bed as she concentrated on her knitting trials.

Chat Noir walked in. Seeing his lover on his bed, he smiled, setting his hat on the hat rack before walking over.

“Hey, Princess. What are you and Jr doing?” He asked.

“Yarning a scarf for you. And Jr is playing with a yarn ball.” Marinette explained, not looking up.

“It looks good, love. Now Jr, Momma needs that  yarn. How about we go grab some milk and let her continue her masterpiece.” Chat stated, untangling the kitten from the yarn.

He smiled and kissed the top of his girlfriend's head. “we'll be back in an hour.” Chat explained before leaving the room with Jr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you all enjoyed this short ficlet. Also Happy Cinco De Mayo everyone!! See you all tomorrow for Day 6. Tata!  
> <3Luna


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marichat au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You carried me bridal style, now the entire crew thinks we eloped.” yes i changed part of the prompt, but thats cuz i wanna still do my marichat au (yes that is what this au is finally getting a name). Hope you all enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette

“You carried my bridal-style and now the entire crew thinks we’ve eloped!” Marinette complained from their bed, petting Jr who was purring in her lap.

“Hey it's not my fault they think that. You still had your tail!” Chat refuted.

“True, but still! You need to convince the crew that we haven't eloped. We're still together, just I'm not ready for marriage yet.” Marinette stated, looking down at Jr, who was purring even more.

“Don't worry Princess. I won't propose till you are ready.” Chat said, walking over to her and kissing her gently.

Marinette smiled as the kiss broke. “Thank you catfish. That means alot to me!” Marinette stated happily.

“That's my life goal. All I want is for you to be happy, Princess.” He said kissing her hand.

“Aren't you a charmer?” Marinette stated, a small giggle leaving her lips.

“For you, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Day 6! Hope you all enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 7: Mari protects Chat. Tata!  
> <3Luna


	7. Day 7: Mari Protects Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marichat au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharks are in water. And Chat ends up in the water. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette

Marinette screamed at Chat from the ship. “Sharks!” 

Chat turned, seeing three great white sharks begin to circle him. Marinette handed Jr over to Rena before stripping and diving into the water. The moment she was fully underwater, her scales, tail, fins and gills appeared. She turned towards the sharks, in a fighting stance. Chat Noir was trying to talk some sense into her.

“Mari! Don't! You're going to get hurt!” Chat yelled as he continued to trend watch.

“I'll be fine catfish!” Marinette called back before swimming in front of a shark.

“This human is mine, go!” Marinette exclaimed, only for the sharks to laugh at her and charge her. 

She squeaked and swam away, swimming fast, and away from Chat Noir.

Chat frowned but climbed up the ladder, taking Jr from Rena and heading for the cabin. Once inside he sat Jr down and grabbed Marinette’s clam bag, opening it up, he found the silver ring she told him about. He placed it on, then ran back onto the deck, stripping and diving into the sea. He watched as his legs became a long black tail, gasping at the sight of it, he realized he could breathe underwater. Noticing the was now fully black with a green paw print in the center. He looked around, seeing his Princess battling 3 great whites was breathtaking. He swam over to her, seeing her punch two of the sharks in the face, causing all three to swim off scared.

“That was amazing Princess.” Chat stated, smiling at her.

“Thank you, catfish. Those sharks deserv- HOW ARE YOU A MER?!?!?!?!?!” Marinette exclaimed, seeing him.

He had black going across his eyes, almost like a mask. His ear fins were tall and black, looking almost like cat ears. And his beautiful black tail reflected the sun beautifully, showing off many different colors.

“This ring. You told me it would help a human breathe underwater. Didn't realize it would make me a mer.” Chat explained enjoying the feel of having a tail.

“That ring is now yours. Its enchanted. The green symbol on it is your animal.” Marinette explained, showing off the red and black studs on her ears. 

“Since I'm half human, I have to wear a set, because without it, i can become a mer, but i can't properly breathe underwater.” Marinette explained.

“Wow. But you still have the issue where if you don't become a mer for a long period of time, you'll turn back and begin to dry out?” Chat asked as she swam around Marinette.

“Yeah.” Marinette said, then grabbed his hand. “Stopping swimming in circles catfish!” Marinette exclaimed.

“I need one of your scales from your tail, actually I need three.” Marinette explained taking two of her scales off her tail.

Chat frowned but moved so his tail was in reach and pulled off three scales, screaming a little in pain. Handing those scales to his girlfriend. She smiled, taking one of the scales, and making a small hole right under the point, taking a couple strands of her hair, she strung it through the hole and tied it around her neck.

“Now we have necklaces with each others scales, which means i am yours and you are mine. Now for the real deal.” Marinette stated, holding a pink scale and a black scaled together, and using her little bit of mer magic, she fused the two scales together. 

She did the same thing with the other two scales, hold the scales up. They looked like yin-yangs.

“Take one of them.” Marinette explained smiling.

Chat nodded and took the scale. 

“Now put it back where you lost your scale.” Marinette explained as she stuck the new scale in. She smiled as she watched him follow her actions.

‘What does this do exactly?’ Chat thought, making Marinette giggle.

‘We can hear each other's thoughts.’ Marinette thought back, smiling at him.

‘That's incredible! Come on. I think Jr is worried about you.’ Chat thought as they swam to the boat and began to climb the ladder.

“What the hell!!! How does Chat have a tail now???” Carapace questioned, in a panic.

“It is ok. I actually have three more items for you, Rena and Bee. Just not today.” Marinette stated, curling up and falling asleep.

Chat smiled, watching his tail turn into bare human legs. He stood up and quickly got dressed. “She used up a lot of energy. I think she needs to rest, I'm going to take her to our room. Can you keep every in order while im in there?” Chat asked Carapace as he picked up her girlfriend and took her to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! Tomorrow is the first I'll have written since my convention. So yeah! See you tomorrow for Day 8: Kitty Kisses. Tata!  
> <3Luna


	8. Day 8: Kitty Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i forget to post the days on the day i post them on tumblr. It's finals week this week and im stressing kver it >_<   
> Enjoy this chapter nonetheless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My marichat au will be in most of these days, unless otherwise stated. Hope you enjoy!!  
> @australet789 @marinette-buginette

Marinette smiled as she walked into the captain's quarters. Her two favorite boys were asleep on top of the covers. Jr was curled up on Chat’s chest as they slept.

“My two favorite cats.” Marinette stated quietly before walking over to the bed and gently petting Jr’s head, kissing the kitten's head. She then leaned up and gave her catfish a kiss on his cheek.

“Catfish… time to get up.” Marinette whispered into his ear, causing him and Jr to wake up.

“Hmm?” Chat questioned opening his eyes.

“What a gorgeous sight to see.” Chat stated sleepily.

“i wanna sleep under the covers catfish!” Marinette exclaimed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I'm sorry this is so short, it’s late at night when I'm writing this and i'm tired . Good night and see you tomorrow for Day 9: Belt Tail. TATA!**

**< 3Luna**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, it’s late at night when I'm writing this and i'm tired . Good night and see you tomorrow for Day 9: Belt Tail. TATA!  
> <3Luna


	9. Day 9: Belt Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got this one up on time :D   
> Sorry its short, promise the next one will be longer!! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Marichat au. Marinette asks him about his outfit. Enjoy!! @australet789 @marinette-buginette

“Catfish, can I ask you a question?” Marinette asked.

“Of course princess!” Chat stated, winking at her as he slipped on his signature coat. 

Jr was attacking the tail belt that hung from the back of the coat.

“Why do you have a cat tail on your clothing?” Marinette asked, smiling at the kitten.

“It's a part of my name. I'm the infamous Black Cat pirate captain. So i have cat ears on my hat, and a belt tail hanging down my back.” Chat explained with a smile as he scooped up Jr.

“My dear cat son. When i die i will leave you incharge of this ship. Can you handle that?” Chat asked the kitten, who meowed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really short didn't have a lot of time last night to write this. Its college finals week, and I had a crap ton going on today. Imma sleep now, but don't worry, tomorrow's prompt is going to be longer, and it's gunna have a little nsfw but since i can't write sex. It'll just be cuddles before and after. Also it'll be my marichat au! See you tomorrow for Day 10: Catnip. Tata!  
> <3Luna


	10. Day 10: Catnip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catnip!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette went shopping at one of the ports, and found an interesting plant that now sits on the nightstand. Now her two cat boys see it. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette

Marinette smiled as she set the small, potted plant on the nightstand. She wasn't sure what the plant was, but she enjoyed the green color it held. She giggled when Jr jumped up onto the bed and meowed at her.

“Hello Jr! Do you like my new green thing? I believe it's called a plant. I'm going to go get daddy and show him the plant! You stay in here, ok Jr?” Marinette stated, causing the cat to nod.

Marinette smiled and gently pat his head before she left the room. Jr then turned his head towards the plant, jumping up onto the nightstand. He sniffed the plant, going wide eyed, before chewing on a leaf.

~5 minutes later~

“I wanna show you what I got at the market!” Marinette exclaimed before opening the door to their room.

She gasped when she saw the plant destroyed on their bed with Jr rolling around in its remains. Chat walked over and sniffed the plant and chuckled.

“Princess, this is a plant known as catnip. And it's a drug for cats.” Chat stated, picking Jr up and wiping the dirt off of his back.

Marinette frowned. “Drug? Is Jr going to die??” Marinette asked, in a bit of a panic.

Chat Noir chuckled. “He’s fine. Look at that, he's a happy kitten.” Chat explained.

Jr meowed happily, purring like crazy as he looked over at Marinette. He meowed more and reached his tiny paws out to her. Chat chuckled and walked over to Marinette. He handed their fur-baby over to her. 

“Oh Jr. You silly kitty! Let's go down to the sink and wash you off.” Marinette stated, leaning up to place a quick kiss on her lover's lips.

“We’ll be back up once our kitty is clean.” Marinette stated, before she took Jr to the underdeck where there was the small ‘sink’, which was just a barrel of water, with a cloth on the edge.

Marinette smiled as she dampened the corner of the cloth, the light pink scales showed on her hand as she held the dampened cloth. She sat on the stool next to the barrel and began to gently wipe the dirt off her baby. Jr purred and meowed at her.

“What happen, Mari?” Rena asked as she walked up to the barrel.

“Apparently the plant i bought is a drug for Jr. And now i need to clean the ground off of him.” Marinette explained as Jr meowed and rubbed his face against Marinette's shirt.

“Catnip. I used to have a cat when i was little. Her name was Fluffy, mostly because she was fluffy. I remember when she found the Catnip in my momma’s garden. She was High on that for a few hours! She became all cuddly and wouldn't leave my side the entire time.” Rena explained chuckling.

“So he’ll be fine in a few hours?” Marinette asked hopeful, looking down at the small black kitten.

“Well Fluffy wasn't a kitten, so Jr might be affected for longer. Just make sure he gets water in his system, and some food as well.” Rena explained.

“Thank you Rena.” Marinette stated, standing up with Jr in her arms. 

She headed back up the the bedroom, seeing the bed cleaned of dirt she smiled over at her lover.

“Thank you for cleaning the bed, Catfish!” Marinette stated, kissing his cheek. 

Chat smiled and stood from his desk. Hugging her close to his chest. 

“How's our baby doing?” He asked, looking at Jr.

“He's fine. Rena said this effect will last hours.” Marinette stated, worry clear in her voice.

“Don't worry Princess. He's going to be fine. How about you two rest while I finish up my work, then I shall join you.” Chat stated kissing her forehead.

Marinette nodded before gently laying Jr on the bed and crawling under the covers. Jr stumbled over to her and purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a longer one, and I delivered. Now if any of you are wondering. Jr is short for Chat Noir Junior. He's a very small black kitten with brilliant green eyes. He's a mommy's boy and he will always stick by Marinette. Though when she's not around he'll cling to Chat. Anyways hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 11: are you… doodling chat noir?  
> Tata!  
> <3Luna


	11. Day 11: Are you ... doodling Chat Noir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short, almost passed out when i wrote it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My go to au! Mermaid princess Marinette tries her hand at drawing. And to Rena, Carapace, and Bee’s surprise, she's amazing. This is gonna be short cuz I'm writing this the night before this goes up, and I just finished my last college final for the spring semester so I’m tired and exhausted. Enjoy anyways! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

“Are you... doodling Captain Chat?” Rena asked as her, Carapace and Bee watched Marinette draw for the first time.

“Yes! Why does it look bad?” Marinette asked worried.

She held up the drawing, it looked exactly like Chat’s sleeping face. She frowned and was about to crumble it up whe. The three stopped her.

“No! It’s perfect!” The three shouted in unison.

Chat Noir walked into the room at that point, with Jr curled in his arm.

“What are you three shouting about?” Chat asked as he gently placed the sleeping kitty on  the bed before walking over to his crew and girl.

“She drew you as her first try and this is the result.” Carapace stated. 

Handing it to the Captain. Chat smiled, seeing the beautiful art.

“My Princess is very talented”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma pass out now, hope you all enjoyed!! See u tomorrow for Day 12: touch starvation. Tata  
> <3Luna


	12. Day 12: Touch Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pirate Chat needs some cuddles from his mermaid lover. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

“Princess~~!” Chat whined, following his lover across his ship. 

“No Chat! I'm putting Jr back in our room then i need to go for a swim. My scales are showing and drying up. I need to get in the water so my scales don't fall off.” Marinette stated as she held Jr the kitten in her arms. 

Chat groaned in sadness. “But Marinette!! I need cuddles!!” Chat whined.

“Unless you want to join me in the sea, catfish!” Marinette stated, smirking as she placed Jr on their bed. Chat smirked, holding up his hand. 

“Since I put this ring on, all I've wanted to do is swim with you!” Chat said, taking her hand in his.

“Then let us go, catfish.” Marinette exclaimed, pulling him towards the deck, where they stripped and dove into the water.

Their tails appearing once they are fully underwater. Chat smiled and swam circles around her. He then proceeded to nuzzle against her, a soft purr emanating from him.

“You sound like Jr when he is happy.” Marinette giggled.

“Cat-like abilities. Found out I could purr when I was little.” Chat CV explained as he hugged her stomach. The necklace with her scale and her necklace with his scale tinked together.

“I love you Chaton.” Marinette stated, kissing him. 

“I love you more than you know Marinette.” Chat stated, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Day 12! Finished this at like midnight. See you tomorrow for Day 13: nightmares. TATA!  
> <3Luna


	13. Day 13 Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS PROMPT WILL CONTAIN VIOLENCE AND DEATH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Yea so I love torturing the characters of my stories. This is my marichat au. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

Chat looked around, not sure where he was. He remembered falling asleep next to Marinette, on the Ladybug. He straightened when he heard a voice he hoped he wouldn't hear for a long, long time.

“Adrien. It is time to come home. I will not have my son embarrass me any further. You will not be allowed out of your room except for when I need you to model.” A booming, cold voice stated.

Chat turned around slowly. There in the shadows was his father, Gabriel Agreste. A man whom he hated passionately because of how Gabriel treated him after his mother passed. Chat glared at his father.

“I'm not going with you father!” Chat exclaimed, reaching for his sword.

He blinked, looking at his hip, before realizing he was now dressed in a nice suit. He looked around noticing he was outside.

“What?” Chat stated, before seeing his friends walking up to their death.

Bee, Rena, and Carapace all tried fighting back as their arms and legs were chained.

“You can't kill us!” Rena shouted.

Chat tried standing to rescue them, only to realize he was chained to the chair. 

“No!!” Chat screamed as he was forced to watch his three best friends be hung.

“NO!” Chat screamed, though no one could hear him, as he continued to watch his crew get hung.

Suddenly he was in a new room, still chained to the chair. His father stood in front of him.

“Ok make sure she stays wet, i want all of those scales off of her. Those pink scales will make me rich. People will be buying my clothing and soon to be jewelry line. Toss me that clam.” Gabriel stated.

Chat went wide eyed, recognizing the clam as Marinette’s bag. Tears began running down his face as he watched pink scales fall onto the floor, and a scream he was all too familiar with. He struggled from against the chains. His father held up the tiara that was in Marinette’s bag. 

“Hmm. Interesting. I believe this is a mermaid princess we have here. Fascinating. Once you've taken her scales, we'll need her hair. And maybe her earrings as well. Oh and it seems there's more jewelry in this clam as well.” Gabriel explained, finding a black necklace that looked like a tail, a bracelet that looked like a turtle, and the last looked like a hair piece, that almost looked like a bee. 

Chat looked at his hands, noticing the ring was off his finger. He screamed more when he stopped hearing Marinette's screams. He heard her scream a little in pain as her earrings were ripped from her ears. Blood began to pool where the scales were. 

“Those eyes are gorgeous. Let's take those too.” Gabriel stated, turning his back to Marinette as she screamed a blood curdling scream as she was scalped and her beautiful ravenous hair fell on top of the pile of blood and scales. 

Gabriel looked down at Chat Noir. Suddenly Gabriel raised his hand and laid a sharp painful slap across Chat’s face.

“You will never leave the house again. When you come of age I will choose your bride. You will stay at the manor. You will not be permitted to leave without having both of your bodyguards with you. They will be watching you constantly and I will not have you sneaking out ever again! You little boat has been burned down as well.” Gabriel stated anger clear in his voice.

Chat went wide eyed, as Gabriel walked away. Chat could finally see Marinette, bloody tail that looked more like human legs molded together to form a scaleless tail. Her ears were ripped. Her head bled where her hair used to be, and her eyes with hollow where her eyeballs used to be. That's when he noticed another creature lying on the ground. Jr was on the pile of scales, bloody and still. 

He screamed again as he then was forced to watch himself marry a woman he doesn't know. Watching himself growing old. Then suddenly he was underwater, watching someone throw Marinette’s lifeless body into the sea. A mer, who he assumed was a royal guard, swam towards her, carrying her lifeless body princess style. Suddenly they were at a large castle under the water. A small raven haired woman, with a crown made of coral and shells, sat on a throne. When she saw the princess, tears flowed out of her eyes.

“My Marinette! My baby!!” the woman cried, hugging the lifeless princess to her chest.

Chat screamed again and sat up straight. Panting as he looked around, realizing he was back on the Ladybug with Marinette very much alive next to him, sleeping. Jr woke up and meowed at him. Chat gently picked up Jr and held the kitten to his chest.

“It was just a dream…. It was just a dream.” Chat repeated as he kept petting Jr.

Marinette groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.”What's wrong Chat?” Marinette asked, looking at him sleepily.

“I had a very terrifying nightmare. I-I was forced to watch you get skinned and killed, all the crew got hung, and even Chat Noir Jr was dead. I-I never want you to meet my father. He's a horrible person and I never want you to put you in danger ever again.” Chat stated, hugging her close as tears ran down his face.

Marinette frowned and hugged him tight. “I never want you to get hurt either.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Yea i kinda made the nightmare crazy but I had the idea and took it. See you all tomorrow for Day 14: I told you it was a bad idea to do that. Tata!  
> <3Luna


	14. Day 14: I told you it was a bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a bit of nsfw in this. They are 18 years old. It's my first time writing anything sex related so please bare with me. I also want to clarify something, just in case anyone was wondering. When i write this au for my marichat may prompts, it doesn't coincide with the actual story that I'm writing for this au. Might make this explicit Enjoy nonetheless! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

“I told you it was a bad idea to do that!” Chat stated, carrying his mermaid lover, who was currently covered in bruises and stings in her mermaid form, to their room.

“I know but I couldn't help it! I was chasing the clownfish when all of a sudden a dolphin swam into me and knocked me into the anemone then against some sharp coral. How was I supposed to know that would happen?” Marinette refuted, crossing her arms over her bare chest.

Chat chuckled, setting her on their bed as her tail slowly turned into legs. He gently leaned down and captured her lips with his. Marinette moaned a bit into the kiss. She always enjoyed kissing her catfish. When he pulled away for whimpered a little, kicking her tail, which had almost completely turned into legs. Once they were fully human she wrapped them around Chat, pulling him onto the bed with her. He slowly began to kiss down her neck, aimed to kiss every bruise and every sting.

He avoided her breasts, they hadn't gotten that intimate yet, so he just skipped the wounds on her breasts. Small mewls of a moan came from Marinette with every kiss. Once he had placed a kiss on all the other wounds. He lifted himself up, noticing how flushed Marinette's face was.

“Did I go too far? I'm sorry princess!” Chat exclaimed worried as he moved from her.

Jr jumped up on the bed just then. Marinette blushed. 

“Your fine Chat. I just, wasn't expecting it thats all.” Marinette said, blushing like crazy.

Marinette picked up Jr, after slipping on her nightgown. Chat had left the room, went to go grab food from the lower deck for them and Jr.

“How am I supposed to tell him that sex works differently for mers?” Marinette questioned out loud, petting Jr’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but this one took to mental convincing just to write the part about him kissing her wounds. See you all tomorrow for Day 15: Ridiculous Romantic Gestures. Tata!!  
> <3Luna


	15. Day 15: Ridiculous Romantic Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette shows Chat some romantic gestures from her culture. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

“Ok what is this?” Chat asked, sitting cross-legged with Jr in his lap as he looked at Marinette who was holding up a seaweed crown.

“It's a seaweed crown. It's what mers give to their lovers.” Marinette explained blushing.

Chat chuckled, allowing her to place it on his head.

“What else do mers do to express their love?” he asked curiously.

“We kiss, we mate, we give them gifts, and children.” Marinette explained, blushing like crazy.

Chat’s face turned beet red. “Mate? As in….” he choked on his own saliva.

“We have sex. Though you're my first lover. So I've never mated before.” Marinette admitted, blushing from ear to ear.

Chat smiled. “And we don't have to mate yet. I'd like to meet your father than your mother first. Maybe then we can get married.” Chat stated, pulling Marinette onto the bed, nuzzling her.

Marinette giggled. “I'd love to marry you one day Chat.” Marinette stated, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but i had a panic attack a couples hours before i wrote this and tired too. See you tomorrow for Day 16: cuddles + petting + nuzzling. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	16. Day 16: Cuddles + petting + nuzzles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat Noir cuddle with Jr. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

Jr meowed happily, causing his parents to laugh.

“He's such a baby.” marinette stated, cradling the kitten in her arms like a baby.

Chat chuckled, rubbing Jr's belly with his fingers. “It's probably because we baby him so much.” Chat stated.

Marinette cuddled up against Chat as they pet Jr's belly and head. 

“He's so cute! Is this what taking care of a child is like?” Marinette exclaimed.

Chat blushed, nuzzling his head into her ravenous hair.

“Children are a lot harder to care for. At least that's what I got from my father.” Chat said into Marinette's hair.

“I'd love to have little guppies running and swimming around. “ Marinette said as she held Jr close, petting his back gently.

Chat Noir coughed a bit in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, was working on my other stories and it is late when i'm writing this, and i'm tired. I know those are just excuses but yea. See you tomorrow for Day 17: heartbeat. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	17. Day 17: Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette takes Chat for a swim. Getting him used to swimming as a merman. Some cuddles happen underwater. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

Marinette giggled as she swam under the ship. Chat swam after her, his long black tail shined in the sun as he tried to keep up.

“Catfish, stop holding your breath. You can breathe underwater now.” Marinette exclaimed.

“This is hard to grasp alright.” Chat exclaimed.

Marinette swam over to him, looking him in the eye. “I just noticed, your eyes look exactly like Jr’s!” Marinette exclaimed happily.

“oh?” Chat questioned, not being able to see his own eyes.

Marinette smiled. “Do you want to see what i can do with coral?” Marinette asked, smiling happily.

“Sure Princess. Show me what you can do.” He said smirking as they swam over to the coral bed.

“Alright, so we don't have beds like you humans do. Our beds are made of coral. Like this.” Marinette explained before breaking the coral into a bed shape. 

She laid down on the bed, pulling him down with her. She smiled when a purr like noise rumbled through his chest. His head rested on her breast, right over her heart.

“I can hear your heartbeat Marinette.” Chat stated, smiling at her.

“Is that bad?” Marinette questioned.

“I absolutely love it.” Chat said, smiling.

Suddenly a flashing blink brought them out of their romantic moment, Chat’s ring flashed, losing a paw print.

“What's going on?” Chat asked curiously.

“You have 4 minutes left before you'll turn human and start drowning. Let's head back up to the boat. I need to clean out Jr’s box and feed him.” Marinette stated, grabbing his hand and swimming up to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you all enjoyed!! <3 see you tomorrow for day 18: Bodyguard. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	18. Day 18: Bodyguards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir puts Carapace and Rena in charge of protecting Marinette for a day while he goes out into town to find out more about Marinette's father's location. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

“Why didn't Chat let me go with him??” Marinette asked, sitting on their bed, arms crossed, as Jr sat in her lap.

Carapace and Rena looked at each other, smirks on their faces.

“Mari. You're the world to him. He doesn't want anything to happen to you. So we are in a sense your bodyguards.” Carapace explained smirking.

“I'm not helpless.” Marinette stated.

“We know that, and he knows that too. I think that nightmare he had weeks ago still haunts him.” Rena stated, causing Marinette to wince.

She heard him describe the nightmare in detail, and it haunts her. She sighed, petting Jr's head.

“So how are you two doing it? Being pirates and on a relationship…. I'm not sure how you two can do this.”

“heh. Shelly here is the only thing keeping me sane.” Rena said, elbowing Carapace’s side.

“Ow! And I gotta stick around or else she's going to get herself killed.” Carapace explained.

Marinette giggled. “I really do care about Chat. I just wish i knew more about his past.” Marinette said frowning a bit.

“Hey girl. It's ok. None of us know much about his past, except maybe Shelly here.” Rena said chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Now it's time for me to sleep...ZZzzzzzzz see you all tomorrow for Day 19: i made you a mask to wear outside of the suit. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	19. Day 19: Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm changing this prompt a bit, so i can still do my marichat au. Hope you all enjoy! I wrote this sick in bed. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

“Hey Chat! I made a mask for you?.” Marinette exclaimed, holding up the masks.

“It looks nice, what did you make it for though?” he asked curiously.

“For when we need to dock and there are people who want us dead.” Marinette explained, smiling.

“You are brilliant and I love you so much.” Chat exclaimed, leaning down to kiss her lips

Marinette smiled into the kiss. “I know. I love you very much.” Marinette says, smiling up at him.

“Try it in though!” Marinette stated, excitement in her voice.

“Fine!” Chat said as he took off his hat and tied the mack behind his head. “So? How does it look?” He asked.

Marinette felt her face heat up. “G-Gorgeous.” Marinette said a little bit breathless.

Chat chuckled when the two heard Jr meowing at them for attention. “Alright, let's give Jr here some love.”

[Buy me a coffee](Https://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! And if anyone's curious. I am sure i have a sore throat or worse on the right side of my throat, and my left eye has a stye in it. See you tomorrow for Day 20: I thought I lost you. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	20. Day 20: i thought i lost you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette got captured by another pirate behind Chat’s back. He gets her back, at the price of a heart attack from fear. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

“I thought I lost you!” Chat exclaimed.

“But you didn't.” Marinette said, rubbing her arms, which were covered in bruises.

Chat frowned walking towards her and kneeling in front of her tail. He buried his head against her stomach, letting the tears flow.

“I wouldn't be able to live knowing you had died without me. I-I can't lose you. I love you too much to lose you.” Chat cried, wrapping his arms around her back, sobbing against her.

Marinette smiled wrapping her arms around him.

“It's ok, Adrien. I'm here. I'm alive.” She soothed, using his real name, a name only she was allowed to know.

“I want to get married.” Chat said quietly, sniffling a bit.

Jr laid next to Marinette, curled up and asleep. Marinette blinked away the tears of joy.

“I want to get married too. We swore we would wait till I meet my father.” Marinette explained, gently scratching his scalp.

“I know, I wish I could marry you now.” Chat stated looking up at her.

“I know my love. But hopefully we will find my father at the next port, together.” Marinette explained, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

“My sweet impatient catfish. I love you more than the air I breathe or the water I breathe. I love you more than my mother's kingdom.” Marinette stated, making Chat look up at her.

“I love you more than all the gold in the world, and I love you as much as I miss my mother.” Chat explained.

They leaned in close, their lips locking in a kiss that held more passion than ever thought possible.

[Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was sappy. But it needed to be done. Hope you all enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 21: A day with Chat Noir. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	21. Day 21: a day with Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wants to know what a day in Chat Noir's life was like before she came along. This is his story. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

“What?” Chat asked his Princess, confused.

“What was your day like as a pirate before we met.” Marinette asked, earning a hearty mewl from their little kitten.

“Nothing special really. Got up got dressed, sailed across the seas. I mean, I much prefer having you next to me when we raid other pirates. You are an amazing Pirate my Princess.” Chat said, bending down to kiss her hand.

Marinette blushed. “Well, I learned from the best, my sweet catfish.”

Chat chuckled. “Sometimes, when we’d dock at certain docks, I'd go into the bar and start playing the piano. Another great way to earn doubloons.” Chat exclaimed, smiling widely at her. 

“I'd love to hear you play.” Marinette said happily.

“I will play for you next time i find a piano.”

[Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but i was tired and it was late and oh my, i almost forgot to write this, because I was finishing up chapter 10 of my main story, Chat Noir is Amazing. It'll be up by the end of the day. Hopefully. Anyways, see you guys in day 22: real marichat ft. Plagg. See you then!
> 
> <3Luna


	22. Day 22: Real Marichat ft Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to come up with an idea for this one. Hope you all enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

“Princess. Meet my long time favorite bartender. Plagg. Plagg, this is the love of my life, Marinette.” Chat introduced.

Plagg was a short stubby man, with dark hair and a long mustache.

“Pleasure to meet you Marinette. Chat, Tikki is in the back, you know she's going to want to talk to you.” Plagg explained.

Chat kissed Marinette before heading off to the back. Plagg smiled at Marinette.

“Tikki's my wife. Best thing that ever happened to me was marrying that woman. Now, Marinette. Tell me about yourself.” Plagg said, towel drying a glass.

“Well Monsieur Plagg. I'm a mermaid princess.” Marinette explained, sitting down on a stool.

“Oh? And why should I believe you?” Plagg asked, skeptical.

“May i have a glass of water?” Marinette asked.

Plagg lifted an eyebrow but handed her a glass of water. Marinette smiled, gently taking the towel, laying it on the counter, before she poured the water over her wrist and hand. Her pink scales appeared, causing Plagg to almost drop the glass he had in his hand.

“Oh my days. You really are a mermaid.” Plagg said.

“Yes. I met Chat when I saved him from drowning.” Marinette explained. 

“than he saved me from another pirate's grasp.” Marinette explained.

“You two are destined for each other.” Plagg stated, chuckling.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked.

“Chat was saved from a group of terrible pirates by his mentor, Captain Jagged Stone.” Plagg explained.

Before he could go any further, Chat returned, with a lovely woman, who was clearly very much pregnant. She wore a red dress with black spots, and her hair was as dark as Marinette’s.

“Plagg! I hope you're not harassing Minou’s love.” The woman said hobbling over to Marinette.

“Hi! I'm Tikki. Back when me and Plagg were younger, we used to sail with Captain Jagged Stone. That's how we met Chat Noir here. He tells me your the love of his life. I'm happy for both of you.” Tikki said smiling.

Chat  blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah. Anyways, Plagg can I get a beer?” He asked. Plagg pulled out a beer and handed it to Chat.

[Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you all enjoyed! <3 see you all tomorrow for day 23: actual cat Chat Noir. Tata
> 
> <3Luna


	23. Day 23: real cat Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat accidentally pisses off a witch and is turned into a cat. Now Marinette has to hide him in their room till the spell wears off. Enjoy!! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

Marinette giggled as she sat on her bed. Holding a black cat in her hands. 

“Catfish. I told you not to anger the scary lady!” Marinette explained to the cat.

Said cat, was Chat. He was bigger than Jr, but was the same color.

Jr jumped up onto the bed, as Marinette set Chat on the bed next to her.

“Hey Jr.” Chat said, in human language.

Jr froze, confused. He meowed at Chat.

Marinette giggled. “Don't worry Jr. That's your daddy. He's just under a spell.” Marinette explained.

The door began to open, causing Marinette to grab chat and hide him under the covers.

“Marinette! Have you seen the captain?” Carapace asked, looking around.

Marinette shook her head. “No. I think he went into the town.” Marinette explained smiling.

Carapace narrowed his eyes. “Why didn't he take you? Or have us watch over you?” Carapace frowned.

“I guess he trusts me enough to leave me alone.” Marinette explained.

Chat grumbled under the sheets. Marinette coughed a bit to cover it.

“Alrighty then. Though I'm not sure how long you plan on hiding him under the covers.” Carapace explained, closing the door as he left.

Marinette blinked and looked behind her, seeing Chat poking his cat head out.

“How in the seven seas did he know I was here?” Chat asked, shaking his fur as he crawled out from under the covers and walked over to Marinette.

“He's incredibly smart.” Marinette explained, smiling.

Chat purred as she began petting his back.

“You are such a cute kitty, Chat.” Marinette exclaimed, giggling.

“This spell better wear off soon. I have a ship to run.” Chat purred out.

[Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 24: Hanahaki Disease… that's going to be hard to write. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	24. Day 24: Hanahaki Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i made this prompt a little different. Marinette starts getting sick, and starts coughing up petals. The crew and Chat are confused. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

Marinette laid on their bed, coughing a bit. A few rose petals in her hand. She frowned.

“Why do I have to be sick!” Marinette complained, coughing up more petals.

Chat frowned. “This can't be THAT disease.” Chat said rubbing her back.

“The Hanahaki Disease is a mythical disease. She can't possibly have that.” Carapace explained, pushing up his glasses. 

“Hanahaki Disease?” Marinette coughed, a small pile of red rose petals laid on the bed next to her.

“It's a fake disease that was, when you fall in love with someone you start growing a flower in your lungs. It begins to suffocate you. The only way to cure it is to tell the one you love, that you love them. They have to reciprocate the feelings, or completely reject your feelings for them. Your coughing up petals which is one of the stages. But we all know that you love Chat and he loves you. So this makes no sense.” Max explained.

“That was a flower?” Marinette explained, lifting her hand to show the thorn marks.

“I thought it was an apple.” Marinette whined.

Chat went wide eyed before leaning down and kissing Marinette's cheek.

“It's ok Princess. You rest up. I'm going to go into town and get something to help you throw up all the rest.” Chat explained, causing Marinette to nod in understanding.

[Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, didn't really have a clear idea for this prompt. See you tomorrow for Day 25: Chat Noir Merch. I have a slight idea for that prompt that continues after the yesterday's prompt. :D Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	25. Day 25: Chat Noir Merch/Items

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is given more items that are related to her captain lover. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

Marinette smiled as she hugged both of her chat noir plushies. Well, she had Rose make a plush that looked more like a civilian. She smiled at her crochet Chat Noir, and her crochet Adrien dolls. Pulling them to her chest she smiled.

“What do you have there Princess?” Chat asked her, setting his hat on the hat stand as he entered the room.

“Rose gave me another doll. This one looks more like the Adrien I imagine.” Marinette said, smiling as she showed him the doll.

Chat blinked, gently holding the Adrien doll. It looked so much like him. 

“She put a lot of detail into this Adrien. So now you have two dolls to snuggle with. But what about me?” Chat whined, handing the doll back gently, before crossing his arms over his chest. 

Marinette chuckled before setting the dolls on her nightstand and pulling Chat down onto the bed with her.

“You will always be my favorite snuggle buddy, catfish. Don't you forget it.” Marinette exclaimed, yawning a bit.

Chat chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head.

“Wouldn't dream of it Princess.” Chat said, before the couple slowly fell asleep. 

Jr, jumped up onto the bed, wiggling his way in between the two. He curled up between them and fell asleep i with a soothing purr.

 

[Buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you guys enjoyed! See you tomorrow for day 26: Midnight Serenades. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	26. Day 26: Midnight Serenades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette sings a mermaid love tune to Chat. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

Marinette smiled as she began to sing, there were no words, but it was full of love. Chat closed his eyes as he listened to her, a dopey grin on his face.

“So, what'd you think of my Midnight Serenade?” Marinette asked shyly as she blushed.

“That was beautiful my love. Your voice fits that of an angel.” Chat encouraged, taking her hands in his and kissing the back of each one.

Marinette giggled, as Jr meowed at them from the foot of the bed.

“It's late. Let's get some sleep now, catfish!” Marinette stated, pulling him down with her.

[Buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short, but i had a lot happen yesterday. I got glitter in both of my ears and in my eyes, watched avengers infinity wars, had a panic attack, lost my car keys at the theater (which thankfully i got back), and my friend accidentally broke a glass in my kitchen. So rn i'm just getting over my panic attack, as I'm writing this. So I hope you all enjoyed. I'll see you tomorrow for Day 27: Sin. Oh boy. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	27. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo. This has a bit of Renapace/DJWifi in it. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

Marinette walked down the steps of the Ladybug, looking at all the doors, with Jr following close behind. Seeing Rena’s room she smiled. She swung open the door. 

“Hey Rena, can I-" Marinette stopped, seeing that Rena and Carapace were in the middle of doing the dirty…. Ya know, sex.

“I'm so sorry!” Marinette exclaimed, picking up Jr and rushing out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She rushed up to the deck and into her and Chat’s room.

Chat looked up from his desk, turning around so he's facing her.

“What happened?” Chat asked, concerned.

“Rena and Carapace were having sex!” Marinette squeaked out, face beet red.

Chat chuckled, getting up from his seat and walking over to her, hugging her close.

“It's alright. You want to cuddle for a bit?” Chat asked, smiling down at her.

Marinette nodded into his chest. Chat smiled, pulling her over to the bed. He sat down, pulling her into his lap as they lean back. He began to rub her back soothingly.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf%20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 28: Hostage Situation. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	28. Hostage Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is kidnapped again. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018
> 
> warning, may get a bit graphic in describing violent actions.

Marinette struggled in the chains. She had been kidnapped by a pirate known as Imposter. He had her chained in a cell in the under part of the ship. Her tail smacked against the floor.

Imposter chuckled. “To think, Chat fell in love with a mermaid. And from what I've learned, your a princess as well. You can sell for a hefty price. Or, maybe I'll just make you suffer, sell off your scales, one by one.” Imposter threatened, nodding to one of his crew, who walked into the caged cell and poured a bucket of water over Marinette, causing her to hiss, her small fangs baring.

“You don't scare me princess. You won't have those fangs much longer.” Imposter threatened, causing Marinette to scoot farther away from him, even though the chains were digging into her wrists. 

Imposter chuckled. “You won't be saved anytime soon.” Imposter stated, stepping into the cage, pulling out his dagger.

“Now, let's take a few scales off that tail of yours.”

~~20 minutes later~~

Marinette sat curled up in her cage, tears running down her face. She was now missing around 20 scales, 15 from her tail, and 5 from her arms. Blood dripped off her arms as tears ran down her cheeks. All she wanted was to be in Chat's arms. 

She heard a ruckus from the upper deck. Lifting up her head, and opening her eyes. She saw a familiar form. One that made her think she was hallucinating, because the very person she wanted to see, was currently busting down the cage door and rushing over to her.

“Marinette! That bastard is dead. I am never leaving you alone on the ship ever again. God damn these chains. RENA! I NEED YOUR HELP WITH THESE CHAINS.” Chat called out.

Rena came running down the steps, determination in her eyes. She pulled out two metal picks and began to lock pick the lock of her handcuffs. Once she unlocked that, she went down to the end of Marinette's tail, where another chain was, and began to pick that.

“I must be hallucinating. You can't really be here. H-he said you wouldn't come…” Marinette said, trying to keep her eyes open.

Chat frowned. “we're really here my Marinette. And it's time to take you back to the Ladybug, I know Jr misses you and he's the one that alerted me to your absence on the ship.” Chat explained, leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

“Let's get you home and cleaned up.” Chat stated, lifting her up princess style and carrying her up to the deck and over to the Ladybug.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf%20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! I think this is one of my longest prompts for this month. :) see you tomorrow for Day 29: I'm actually a dog person. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	29. I'm actually a dog person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a couple days after yesterday's prompt. Marinette is still a bit shaken from that, she's got red patches on her legs and arms, since her scales still haven't grown back. She stays in the captain's quarters now. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

Marinette sat on the bed, petting Jr, who was curled up on her lap, purring happily. Marinette gave a small smile as she continued her petting. Chat walked in, being careful when opening the door, remembering she was a bit jumpy.

“You know, I actually prefer dogs over cats.” Chat explained as he carefully sat next to her on the bed, gently placing a hand on her leg.

Marinette looked up at him, bags under her eyes from struggling to sleep the past couple nights. She blinked a few times. 

“Dogs?” Marinette asked.

“Yea, oh that's right, you've never seen any other land animals besides Jr here.” Chat stated, rubbing Jr's head with his finger.

“Dogs come in different sizes, some are as tall as children, others are as small as Jr. They bark, can play fetch, and are good guards.” Chat explained, smiling warmly at her.

“So one could be used to attack me?” Marinette asked in a quiet voice, looking down at Jr.

“That's why I'm not bringing a dog on this ship. Someone could end up training it to attack. And I'm not letting you get hurt again. I love you very much, and I'm making sure that if I'm not in here with you, someone will be guarding the door. I really don't want anything to happen to you. You are the reason I stopped being so reckless.” Chat said, quietly as he hugged Marinette close, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Marinette frowned, turning her head, she kissed him.

Slowly pulling away, she smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a few days.

“I love you very much. And once we find my papa, we're going to wed. And then I will be forever yours.” Marinette explained, leaning her forehead on his.

Chat smiled. Jr chose that time to walk between the and curl up. He began to purr, trying to tell his parents that he wanted attention.

Chat and Marinette looked down at him, chuckling and giggling.

“Our baby boy.” Marinette exclaimed, petting Jr.

“He's spoiled rotten. If wee one day have children, he's going to have to help take care of them.” Chat exclaimed, causing Jr to meow in confirmation.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf%20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I do want to write a future prompt of this, would you guys like to see that? If so, let me know! See you all tomorrow for Day 30: Mari!Burglar. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	30. Mari!Burglar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like, Marinette raids a rich town with Chat Noir for the first time. This takes place a couple weeks after yesterday's prompt. Enjoy! @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

The Ladybug docked at a rich town. Chat smiled.

“You ready for your first raid?” Chat asked, handing her a sword. 

She nodded, holding the sword tightly.

“Let us raid these filthy rich folks than!” Chat announced as the crew embarked to the town, guns and swords ready.

Marinette stuck with Chat, slashing at anyone that tried to attack them. She resisted the urge to hiss when a guard tried attacking Chat. 

They got to the bank, Marinette pointed her sword at the teller. “We’ll be taking the money, and your jewelry as well!” Marinette exclaimed, smiling, showing off her mermaid teeth.

Chat stood at the entrance, shooting his gun at the ceiling. “You heard my lady. Put the money and your valuables in the bag.” Chat explained, smirking.

After about 15 minutes, Marinette and Chat managed to steal a sack of gold and jewelry, a bucket of fish for Jr, and some clothing as well.

Rena and Carapace managed to steal some meat for the crew.

Bee stole a crap ton of wine, beer, and alcohol in general.

The rest of the crew stole stuff they wanted, ranging from equipment to hair accessories to stuffed animals. Even some weapons too. 

They got back on the ship, Marinette a giggling mess.

“That was so much fun!” Marinette exclaimed, waiting for Chat to steer the ship away from the town.

20 minutes later, Chat came back into their room. 

“Did you enjoy raiding?” Chat asked, rummaging through the bag of gold and jewelry.

“Very much! That was so much fun!!” Marinette exclaimed, fixing the tiara on her head. She giggled as she also had on lots of gold necklaces.

Chat smiled as he pulled out a ring. “This is going to be the ring i use to propose to you with.” Chat exclaimed, holding up the gold band, that had a lovely emerald as it's centerpiece.

Marinette blushed. “Catfish! You aren't supposed to show me the ring till you actually propose!” Marinette exclaimed, covering her eyes.

Jr meowed from his new kitty bed, a plush in his bed and a fish in his bowl.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf%20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I want to emphasis, that my marichat mays continue from each other, so 2016 is a storyline in a sense, then 2017 will also be continued from 2016, and this year's is continued from that. But this is all not fully connected to my story, the Mermaid Princess and the Pirate Captain. See you tomorrow for the last day, Day 31: reincarnation. Oh boy i have a plan for this! ;) tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	31. Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! This is the first Marichat May I managed to finish, so now it's time to finish 2016 then work on 2017! Enjoy all of these nonetheless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this Doesn't continue from yesterdays. This is a theoretical future that could happen after My characters die. That the superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir, are actually the reincarnation of my marichat au characters. Enjoy them realizing that. @australet789 @marinette-buginette @marichat-may2018

Marinette leaned against her balcony. She held up an old necklace, inside the glass bottle was two scales. A pink one and a black one. She frowned. It had been two weeks since her and Chat revealed their identities to each other, and a few hours since she learned of this.

“Hello, Purrincess~!” Chat exclaimed, landing behind her.

Marinette smiled. “Hey kitty.” Marinette said smiling a little.

Chat frowned as he walked over to her and hugged her.

“You're remembering our past life aren't you?” Chat asked her.

“Y-yea. I remember every single pain, every single time a scale was ripped off of me. But i also remember every single kiss, every touch, i remember raiding a few towns as well. I even remember we had a little black kitty, Chat Noir Jr. He was the cutest. I remember the feeling of being in the ocean and swimming around. The feeling of meeting my papa for the first time. Marrying you. Introducing you to my mama. Her accepting you. Living on a pirate ship with you. Having children, watching them choose, either to be a full fledged mer, or to be a human. Settling down in a cabin and growing old together. Then the king finding us…..” Marinette winced as tears flowed down her face.

Chat frowned, remembering their deaths clearly. Hugging her close he comforted her.

“Don't think about that. We're together again. Nothing is going to seperate us. I promise you, princess.” Chat said, rubbing the back of her head gently with his hand.

“Thanks….. catfish!” Marinette sniffed, smiling a little.

The two smiled. They went down to her bedroom, going over old articles about the Pirate Captain Chat Noir and his wife, Pirate Princess Marinette. 

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it!!! That's the end of this Marichat May! Hope you all enjoyed! Now it's time to work on the past Marichat Mays, work on any writing prompts you guys give me, and also to work on my stories!! :D other than that. See you all next year. (Might do LadyNoir July. Not sure. Not doing Ladrien June though, need a break.) TATA!
> 
> <3Luna


End file.
